dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Song Hye Kyo
Perfil thumb|253px|Song Hye Kyo *'Nombre:' 송혜교 / Song Hye Kyo (Song Hye Gyo) *'Nombre en Inglés: '''Lorraine Song. *'Apodos:' Woodpecker, Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo. *'Profesión: Actriz y Modelo. *'''Fecha de Nacimiento: 22 de Noviembre de 1981 *'Fecha de Nacimiento Legal:' 26 de Febrero de 1982. *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Peso: '''49 kg *'Signo Zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Grupo Sanguíneo:' A *'Agencia:' Effigies (Francia). ATN (China) Dramas *Worlds Within (KBS2, 2008) *Full House (KBS, 2004) *Sunlight Pours Down (SBS, 2004) *All In (SBS, 2003) *Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) *Hotelier (MBC, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS, 2000) *Soon Poong Clinic (SBS, 1999) *Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) *What Do You Think of Me (SBS, 1998) *White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) *Deadly Eyes (SBS, 1998) *Parade (SBS, 1998) *One Of A Pair (SBS, 1998) *Six Siblings (MBC, 1998) *First Love (KBS2, 1996) *Happy Morning (KBS, 1996) Películas *Immortal love (2012) *The Grand Master (2012) *A Reason to Live (2011) *Camellia ''Love for Sale (2010) *Fetish (2008) *Hwang Jin Yi (2007) *My Girl and I (Sidus, 2005) Anuncios *BC Card (Tarjeta de Crédito) *Clride (Línea de Ropa) *Dios (LG) *Etude (Cosméticos) *Foce (Relojes) *Hyundai Oilbank *KTFT Ever (Teléfonos Celulares) *L&C Wells (Purificador de Agua) *Litmus (Línea de Ropa) *Mcdonalds (Cadena de Comida Rápida) *Olay-China (Productos de Cuidado para la Piel) *Orion (Productos Alimenticios) *Samsung Auction *Smart (Uniforme Escolar) *U∫ell (Apartamento) *Vivien (Ropa Interior) *VK Mobile (Teléfonos Celulares) *Woongjin (Productos Alimenticios) Videos Musicales *Kim Bum Soo - Once Upon a Day (con Song Seung Hun, Ji Jin Hee) *Shin Sung Woo - Curious Destiny *Kim Soo Keun - This Promise Discografia Premios *'2007 6th KOREA FILM AWARDS :' Mejor Actriz por Hwang Jin Yi. *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Full House *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Pareja (con Bi) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio en Popularidad. *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Mejor actriz por All In. *'2003 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 de Actores/Actrices Memorables. *'2001 CE TV Awards:' Asia Teens-Entertainer World Song Awards and Best Korean Star. *'2001 37th Baeksang Art Awards:' Premio en Popularidad. *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio Fotogénico por Autumn Tale *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Actriz Más Popular por Autumn Tale *'1998 SBS TV Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Principiante (Soon Poong Clinic) *'1996 (MTM) Model Talent Management Contest:' Primer Premio. Curiosidades * Educación: ** Sook Myung Women's Junior High School ** Eun Kwang Women's High School ** Universidad Se Jong (Artes) * Religión: Budista. * Aficiones: Costura y Tejido, Coleccionar Perfumes. * Especialidad: Piano. * Debut: 1996 SunKyung Smart (Marca de Uniforme Escolar); Model Search Grand Prize Winner; 1996 KBS Sunday Morning Drama: Happy Morning . * Familia: Es hija única. * Hábitos: Tocarse la nariz cuando se siente torpe o avergonzada. * Notas: Woodpecker (porque habla muy deprisa), Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo (significa 'colegio' en Corea; su nombre suena como 'hakkyo' cuando se pronuncia rápidamente). * Mascotas: 5 cachorros. * Sus dramas más memorables: Autumn Tale (2000), All In (2003) y Full House (2004). * Películas más memorables: The Promise, The Letter, Motorcycle Diaries, Troy, etc. * Precoz en su debut, fue la reina del Sitcom. * Qué le da fuerzas en los momentos difíciles: pensar en su madre. * Chico ideal: Alguien que pueda querer a la gente que me rodea, y una persona apasionada que sólo me adore a mí." Fue novia del famoso actor Hyun Bin, con la que empezó su relación en junio del 2009 y finalizó a comienzos de 2011. Realizaron juntos un drama llamado Worlds Within. * Entró en la lista de las 100 Caras Famosas Más Bellas de 2010, según el ranking "Los Críticos Independientes", un sitio web de cine estadounidense. Ella no sólo clasificó en la lista, sino también se aseguró un lugar en el Top 20 ya que ocupó la posición número 18. Esta es la primera vez que una actriz coreana ha aparecido tan alto en la tabla. * Este año vuelve a aparecer en la lista de 100 Caras Famosas y Mas Bellas del 2011, solo que de esta vez en el puesto numero 5 " La actriz y modelo de Corea del Sur hace su segunda aparición, escalando 13 puntos desde debut del año pasado en esta lista. Ella ya es una de las bellezas legendarias y creemos que merece ser reconocida ya por todo el mundo. ". En la misma lista aparece Jessica de las SNSD en el puesto 45 y Go_Ah_Ra en el puesto 12. * Ha demandado a 41 internautas por extender los falsos rumores de que ella mantenía una relación “de promoción” (algo así como una relación de prostitución en la que la estrella se acuesta con alguien para sacar dinero) con un político. Según el fiscal y la policía, la actriz presentó una demanda contra 41 internautas por difamación en la Oficina de la Fiscalía Pública del Distrito de Seúl. Ella señaló que desde septiembre de 2008 hasta diciembre de 2011, esos internautas habían extendido rumores como: “Song Hye Kyo y el político X estaban en una relación “de promoción”, y ella sacaba un beneficio económico de la situación”. Durante una entrevista el pasado octubre, Song Hye Kyo habló sobre su supuesta relación “de promoción”. Ella reveló que una vez vio un comentario que decía: “Ella ya tiene mucho dinero incluso sin el promotor…” en su página fan. Continuó diciendo que ella se sintió “mal por la otra persona (el político “promotor”) por haber sido arrastrado al tema, especialmente porque nunca antes le había conocido”. * Salió con el actor Hyun Bin pero a principios del 2011 terminaron su realción aun que no se hizo ningun comunicado oficial porque no querían la atención del público al estar separados i esto afestara a sus respectivas obras. Enlaces *Song Hye Kyo, Noticias y Fotos *Pagina Oficial *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema *Wikipedia en Inglés *Wikipedia en Español *Ficha Asia-Team Galería 292px-879189256_95397a1d_a05.jpg 292px-송혜교_008.jpg 543758-(0)-m384600_55638.jpg 111213_4ee72300c2b4a.jpg 20080521001336_0.jpg 2011121313483121110_1.jpg 24043354_1.jpg 20173650773_60800040.jpg SSI_20111020174112_V.jpg ta2011121607593040578_0.jpg 송혜교_016.jpg 송혜교, 당당하게 티 내셔도 됩니다!.jpg my201112132144461127_0.jpg 252px-Amj201111051032070.jpg 292px-20111021_1319182746_28954800_1.jpg Videografia thumb|300px|left|Switch Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo